Vinyl chloride-based resins usually have excellent mechanical strength, weather resistance, and chemical resistance. Because of these characteristics, vinyl chloride-based resins have been processed into various types of formed articles for application in many fields. Vinyl chloride-based resins, however, have a problem of relatively low impact resistance when used in applications requiring hardness. Vinyl chloride-based resins have been thus studied to increase the impact resistance.
As an exemplary vinyl chloride-based resin having increased impact resistance, Patent Document 1 below has disclosed a vinyl chloride-based resin in which an acrylic copolymer and vinyl chloride are graft-copolymerized.
Patent Document 2 below has disclosed a vinyl chloride-based resin obtained by subjecting vinyl chloride to suspension polymerization in the presence of a block copolymer having polyorganosiloxane units and (meth)acrylate polymer units.
Patent Document 3 below has disclosed a composition containing 100 parts by weight of a post-chlorinated polyvinyl chloride resin having a chlorine content ratio of 62 to 70 wt % and an average degree of polymerization of 600 to 1000, 15 to 25 parts by weight of a multi-component acrylic rubber resin, and 1 to 10 parts by weight of an acrylic processing aid.